Corazón de cristal
by Jakie M. V
Summary: "Decidida a alejarme de Forks, escape a Volterra, encontrandome con el verdadero amor de mi vida"-se trata de mi papi-grito una niña de 6 años saltando de emoción.-Si mi amor, dejame termino de contarte la historia-respondio una joven de cabellera castaña... Pesimo summary lo se u.u, entren y lean!, es mi primer one-shot, no sean malos


**Konnichiwa!**

**Yo se que no todas han de saber que es, pero es Hola en japones, etto... solo andaba por aqui, y se me ocurrio hacer este One-shot, que esta un poco largo y mas con esta pareja tan mas rara... nunca se me hubiese ocurrido algo asi, sino fuera por una apuesta con mi hermanita Milagros... Mejor las dejo leer, nos leemos mas abajo!**

**DISCLAIMER:Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, si fueran mios Alec y Renesmee ya serian pareja y Jacob hubiera muerto por "accidente", solo la trama es completamente mia... Prohibo el plagio sin mi permiso.**

**§§§§**

Pov Bella

Todo el amor que llegue a sentir por Edward alguna vez se esfumo con el paso del tiempo, desde aquel momento en que me abandono por segunda vez, alegando que él habia encontrado a su pareja, su verdadera pareja. Me sumergi en ua depresion, peor a la anterior, mi corazon se encontraba hecho pedazos.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 19, para ser honesta no entre a la universidad, Charlie y Renee piensan que tome un año sabatico. Me puse a recordar todo lo vivido desde aquel momento en que lo conoci, debi hacerle caso a sus amenazas, a sus advertencias, de no acercarme a él, pero no lo hice.

Detuve mis pensamientos en un recuerdo, aquel momento en que fui a salvar a Edward a Volterra, donde conoci a los Volturi. La sangre se me helo unos segundos, ellos sabian que debia ser inmortal por conocer el secreto, o es eso o la muerte. Aun anhelaba ser inmortal, ser vampira, ser... poderosa.

Tome mi desicion, me iria a Volterra, iria a pedirle a Aro que me convierta, eso haria. Seguramente si los Cullen siguieran aqui, Alice y con todos los demas ya estarian aqui evitando que vaya, rei internamente, era obvio que yo nunca les importe...

Pov Alice

Todos se encontraban preocupados por mi, lo sabia por sus caras de preocupacion, ya no era la misma desde que dejamos a Bella, la extrañaba, es mi mejor amiga, pero el idiota de Edward la tuvo que dejar de nuevo. Recibimos una amenaza, y por eso nos fuimos. No era la unica sufriendo en esta familia, habia alguien que sufria mas que yo, y ese era Edward; se encontraba tan devastado, no hacia nada, parecia estatua. De pronto una vision llego a mi.

"Una mujer de cabellos castaños que le caian por debajo de sus hombros caminaba por un pasillo desierto, vestia totalmente negro haciendo que su piel blanca contrastara a la perfeccion. Se detuvo delante una puerta que marcaba una V grande de oro, una persona le abrio, era evidente de que se trataba de un vampiro. La chica entro un poco temerosa a la habitacion donde la recibio... Aro.

-Isabella, pero que grata sorpresa-le dijo sonriendole

-Igualmente Aro-le respondio y esa voz se me hacia bastante familiar.

-Por lo que veo sigues siendo humana-le dijo un rubio mientras se acercaba a ellos. Caius.

-Me dejo, Edward Cullen se marcho sin cumplir su mandato-dijo con el tono mas frio posible.

-Es una pena-respondio el otro que se encontraba sentado con cara de aburrido. Marcus.

-He venido yo misma a recibir la muerte-le dijo la chica.

-No, no te matare, te convertire-le dijo Aro.

Entonces pude ver su rostro, se trataba de Bella Swan."

Al salir de mi trance tenia inmeditamente a mi lado a todos en especial Edward en donde su rostro se denotaba la angustia y desesperacion.

-Alice, dime que eso no es cierto-me dijo y yo solo no pude contestarle.

-¿Que vistes?-me pregunto mi padre Carlisle.

-Era sobre Bella... ella... ella ira con los Volturi a pedirles la muerte-mi voz sonaba apagada, sin vida.

Pov Bella

Al dia siguiente me levante mas temprano de lo usual, Charlie ya se habia ido, asi que mi plan marcharia a la perfeccion, tome todos mis ahorros, pasaporte y las maletas, que habia empacado el dia de ayer, baje y deje todo en el recibidor, me dirigi a la cocina a comer un poco de cereal mientras le escribia una nota a Charlie, explicandole el porque mi repentina desaparicion, no pude evitar llorar mientras la escribia. Habia tomado la decision de pedirle la muerte a Aro, no tenia el valor suficiente como para suicidarme, tampoco queria vivir eternamente si solo sufriria.

Sali de casa un poco apresurada y me subi a la camioneta, arranque y me dispuse a llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle.

Mi viaje trancurrio en unas horas, pero tenia un presentimiento, algo punzaba en mi corazon, algo me lo oprimia. No me detuve solamente para llenar el tanque de combustible. Hasta que por fin llegue al aeropuerto, baje y entre, el lugar se encotraba con mucha gente pero se podia el paso. Arrastre mis cosas hasta llegar al mostrador y tomar el primer vuelo hacia Volterra. Tenia suerter el que habia partia en media hora. Pase por el escaner y me dirigi a esperar la llamada.

-pasajeros con vuelo hacia Volterra, Italia favor de dirigirise a la sala bg-se escucho la voz de una mujer.

No supe que mas paso de ahi, y cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontraba en el avion ya sentada en mi lugar. Me asome por la ventanilla, hoy era un dia nublado... pase mi vista una ultima vez hasta que algo llamo mi atencion, un joven de cabello cobrizo asomandose por los grandes cristales del aeropuerto. Mi respiracion se contuvo, era él, era Edward, que observaba directamente él avion donde yo me encontraba. Desvie la mirada, no queria verlo mas.

Me puse el cinturon antes que todos y cerre los ojo dispuesta a dormir, pero no logre conciliar el sueño con Edward en mi mente, no podia, no creia que estuviera exactamente él en el aeropuerto de Seattle. El volver a verlo aunque sea tan solo un segundo mi respiración se contuvo pero no senti lo mismo que antes, no se me acelero el corazon ni nada de nada, pero seguia inquieta, con la opresion en el pecho, algo presentia, algo me decia que en el viaje pasari algo.

No supe cuado paso, pero de pronto mis parpados se cerraron, dejandome llevar por los brazos de morfeo.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, una azafata me movia delicadamente mientras me decia que el avion estaba a punto de aterrizar, tenia una manta en mi regazo, pero el cinturon aun lo tenia puesto, cosa que agradeci. Aterrizamos, y de pronto como si estuviese hechizada una melodia empezo a sonar en mi mente olvidandome de mi equipaje, tome el primer taxi que alle y le dije el lugar al que tenia que ir. Ese dia iba completamente de negro, un pantalon entubado con mis zapatillas negras, una camisa polo negra y una chaqueta negra, me vesti asi para mi funeral, deseando que apenas llegue a Volterra la muerte venga a por mi. El viaje en el taxi duro unas horas, hasta que se detuvo delante del gran reloj, donde una vez salve a Edward de la muerte. Baje casi por inercia, para despues pagarle al taxista. Me adentre en él, tratando de seguir y recordar el camino que hicimos la ultima vez que estuve aqui. Me adentre al ascensor, la musica de fondo comenzo a sonar pero me fastidio a grados mayores.

Al salir, llegue a la mis a recepcion, donde la humana Gianna estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, al verme llegar fruncio ligeramente para verme despues interrogante, pero antes de comenzar a hablar, aparecio ante mi Jane, seguia igual de hermosa, como un angel, que duele con tan solo verla por su belleza, pero no tenia nada de angel, se podria asemejar a un demonio, un dulce demonio hermoso.

-¿Qué haces aqui humana?-me dijo como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras mientras me taladraba con la mirada.

-Vine a hablar con Aro-respondi y mi propia voz me sorprendio, sonaba tan tranquila y controlada.

-Sigueme-me ordeno, cosa que hice siguiendola por los mismos pasillos de la ultima vez.

Al entrar a la sala donde se encontraban todos, se giraron a verme, claro ya habian advertido que una humana habia entrado al castillo.

-Isabella, pero que grata sorpresa-dijo Aro mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a mi lado.

-Igualmente Aro-le respondi de manera fria, ni yo misma me reconocia, pero estaba preparada para recibir la muerta en cualquier momento.

-Veo, que sigues siendo humana-me dijo con odio Caius.

-Me ha dejado, Edward Cullen, se marcho sin cumplir su mandato-¿Yo acababa de decir eso? ¿Fui capaz de delatar a los Cullen?, si, eso hice yo sola. Me sentia tan valiente.

-Es una pena-susurro Marcus desde su asiento.

-He venido yo misma a recibir la muerte-les dije mientras mantenia mi frente y orgullo muyen alto.

-No-dijo Aro, desconcertando a todos incluyendome a mi-no te matare, te convertire.

No tenia palabras, ningun sonido salia de mi boca, no podia creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-La ultima y unica vez que viniste, supe que tenias un don que se manifestaba ya desde humana, por eso te convertire.

Sin poder eitarlo, segundos despues senti unos colmillos clavarse en mi cuello, senti un deja vú, como la vez que James me mordio en la muñeca, pero esta vez era peor. Esta vez no habia alguien que calamara esa quemazó, sentir que me quemaba por dentro. Sin poder evitarlo cai al suelo gritando de dolor, implorando que me matasen, que me arrancasen la cabeza o el corazon para apasiguar el dolor que sentia. Me retorcia para haber si asi podia calmar el dolor pero aumentaba cada vez mas, sique lo llegase a evitar. Perdi la conciencia del tiempo, talves ya habian pasado años y yo ahi todavia retorciendome de dolor. De pronto como si fuese arte de magia, el dolor se iba llendo de mi cuerpo para concentrandose en el centro de mi pecho, en mi corazón, como fuego lo rodeo, acariciandolo y consumiendolo.

Segundos despues ya no senti nada, talves mis ruegos fueron escuchados y me habian asecinado, pero pude mover los dedos de mi mano, entonces ahi comprendi y recorde que Aro me habia convertido. Condenandome a vivir eternamente en soledad.

Abri los ojos lentamente, encontrandome con una vista bastante mejorada, ver las particulas de polvo era algo completamente asombroso.

-Al fin despiertas-una voz melodiosa me saco de mi asombro e inmediatamente me encontraba en la esquina de la habitacion agazapada, lista para atacar, voltee a ver a mi acompañante, yo lo recordaba fugazmente, el hermano de Jane, era mucho mejor que lo recordaba, mi recuerdo sobre él no le hacia justicia a la belleza que su piel desprendia, pero habia algo mas, un aroma atrayente que él emanaba me atraia como un insecto a la luz, su cabello marron estaba un poco mas corto y unos pocos mechones caian por su frente dejandolo ver muy atractivo.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunte mientras relajaba un poco mi postura para acabar con una relajada y despreocupada.

-¿Me has olvidado hu... neofita?-se corrigio al notar que me llamaria humana una vez mas.-En fin, me llamo Alec.

Su voz sonaba sin emocion alguna, pero no llegaba a sus ojos que la reflejaban y mucho.

-Isabella...-No sabia que apellido ponerme, si el de humana o el de ellos.

-...Volturi-concluyo por mi mientras me regalaba una soris torcida, de seguir siendo humana estaria sorojada a niveles que deberia considerar trabajar en un mercado.

**§§§§**

El tiempo es el mejor aliado para curar las heridas del pasado... si lo sabre yo, que tan solo he vivido 50 años desde que fui convertida en un ser inmortal, fui a los funerales de mis padres, de los dos, cuide a Charlie en sus ultimos dias de muerte, penso que era en forma de angel y que ya venia por él, pero no pude de cuidar de Renee en su lecho de muerte.

Los Cullen no fueron a Volterra ni han ido, ni yo quiero que vayan, me ahorraran el trabajo de ignorarles.

-Issy-escuche la voz de Jane a mis espaldas, ambas nos convertimos en mejores amigas al contarle todo lo que llegue a vivir con los Cullen comprendio mi dolor y me apoyo, no fue tan duro saberlo llevar. Tanpoco me llamaban Bella, odiaba ese apodo, me decian Issy puesto que me lo puso una persona muy especial para mi-los Cullen a llegado.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclame mientras la veia horrorizada, no queria afrontarlos, ni verlos porque si lo hacia terminarian hechos cenizas.

-Llegaron repentinamente, Aro quiere que vayas para que evites que lean su mente-me dijo mientras se iba dejandome sola en el tejado del castillo, poseia un don muy peculiar y letal, era un escudo y junto a Renata conformabamos una barrera inquebrantable.

Suspire, ni siquiera en una noche tan estrellada como hoy me dejarian estar tranquila y disfrutar un poco lo que los humanos hacen. Me levante de donde me encontraba y a velocidad vampira ya me encontraba a un lado de Renata, pero a diferencia de ella, extendi mi escudo, por suerte me habia colocado mi capa antes, ocultando mi rostro, todos se sorprendieron de mi repentina aparición, pero pude ver como uno de cabello cobrizo mostraba una mueca de disgusti al ver que no podia leerle la mente a Aro, ni a ninguno de los vampiros pertenecientes a la guardia.

-Aro...-no sabia si preguntar ya que en su rostro se mostraba la duda-...¿Por qué no puedo leerte la mente?

-Oh, debe ser por mi pequeña joya-dijo el amo Aro mientras extendia su mano en mi dirección indicandome que me acercara. Camine vacilante hasta llegar a su lado, aun la capucha cubria parte de mi rostro, ya que solo se veia mis labios.-¿Por qué no les muestras tu rostro?

Con un suspiro de resignación retire mi capucha dejando ver mi rostro mientras los observaba, mi cabello estaba recortado hasta mis hombros, todos los Cullen jadearon de sorpresa al verme ahi, viva, pero lo que mas les impacto creo que fueron mis ojos de un rojo inteso, como la misma sangre, que tenian un brillo peculiar; indicando odio hacia ellos.

-¿Be...Bella?-pregunto Esme con la angustia tatuada en su rostro.

-Isabella-le corregi friamente, lo que causo conmoción en los presentes.

Di media vuelta y me encamine hacia mi lugar, pero me acomode mejor aun lado de Alec, quien me dio una sonrisa calida y sincera, dandome a entender que todo estaria bien y quise creer en lo que su mirada me decia. Senti como Jane se movia para colocarse a mi lado, dejandome en medio de los gemelos bajo la mirada atenta de los Cullen.

-Como pueden ver, Issy es una vampira, de las mejores que hay, posee un don muy peculiar...-habia comenzado Aro a elogiarme pero fue interrumpido por Carlisle.

-¿Issy?-pregunto confundido y desconcertado.

-Si, ese apodo se lo puso nuestro querido Alec el dia que llego aqui, ya que no le gustaba el otro, aparte de que la quiere mucho-respondio Caius con suma amabilidad que sorprendio a todos, y cuando digo todos es todos; mientras observaba atentamente a Edward, como si estuviera midiendo su reacción.

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Alice, hablando por primera vez.

-Lo que dice mi hermano, es que desde que Issy llego, se han vuelto inseparables Alec y ella, con decir que comparten la misma habitación-les dijo Aro, mostrandoles una sonrisa escalofriante. Tal parecia que todos estaban conspirando en contra de ellos, sin que les puedan leer la mente todo parecia ir sobre rueda.

-¿Eso es cierto Be... Isabella?-pregunto Edward y por su tono de voz deduje que estaba dolido por esa revelación.

-Si

Mi respuesta fue seca y sin emociones, mientras agarraba la mano de Alec y la apretaba levemente tratando de infundirme valor y resistir el deseo de ir a arrancarle la cabeza a Edward y hacerle pagar todo lo que sufri.

-Calma Issy-susurro Alec en mi oido adivinando lo que pasaba por mi mente.

La mirada de Edward era penetrante, llena de dolor y sufrimiento, me observaba atentamente como si quisiese leer mi mente.

-Amo-susurre y Aro volteo a verme con una sonrisa calida, solo esa sonrisa nos las dedicaba a nosotros los pertenecientes a la guardia.

-¿Si Issy?-me respondio de igual manera.

-¿Podemos retirarnos?-dijo Alec por mi ya que un nudo se habia formado en mi garganta impidiendome pronunciar sonido alguno.

-Claro, aunque extrañare el escudo de Issy-dijo sonriendonos.

Senti como jalaba mi brazo suavemente obligandome a seguirlo, me deje llevar. Apenas salimos de la sala avanzamos a velocidad vampirica. Pero antes me tomo en sus brazos ya que no podia moverme. No se detuvo hasta que llego al bosqur, donde no habia nada mas que arboles. De cierta manera me recordo Forks, pero mis recuerdos de ahi eran muy pocos y confusos. Me bajo con cuidado, comoo si fuera de porcelana.

-¿Estas bien?-susurro en mi oido, podia sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio y sus manos enroscarse en mi cintura.

-Si-dije jadeando al sentir como empezaba a lamer el lobulo de mi oido.

-No te creo-dijo.

Tenia bastante razón, me conocia bastante bien, como la palma de su mano.

-Esta bien, tu ganas, tengo ganas de matar al Cullen-le dije mientras sentia que la ira iba aumentando cada vez mas, pero parecio esfumarse al sentir los labios de Alec en mi cuello.

-No pienses en él, piensa en nosotros-dijo besando y lamiendolo delicadamente.

-¿Nosotros?, no hay ningun nosotros-respondi alejandome de él para dar media vuelta y tenerlo frente a mi.

-Lo se, pero...-no pudo continuar porque fue aventado a un arbol por unos brazos blancos y fuertes.

Me horrorice al verlo chocar, me partio mi pobre corazón, voltee a ver en direccion de los brazos y me tome con la mirada dorada de Edward que soltaban furia y solo veia en dirección de Alec.

-¡No la vuelvas a tocar!-le grito a mi pobre Alec.

-¿Y que te crees tu para decirme que debo hacer?-le respondio Alec mientras se levantaba lentamente y se sacudia la tierra y pedazos de madera de su traje negro.

No pudo responderle porque camine hacia él y sin poder controlar mi mano, se la estrelle en su mejilla derecha lanzandolo por los aires.

-No te acerques a Alec ni a mi nunca en tu vida-dije con voz controlada y tranquila, algo ironico ya que por dentro me estaba revolcando de la ira.-ya bastante hiciste hace 50 años, ahora dejame tranquila, he hecho una vida junto a Alec, tu ya no perteneces a mi lado, asi que si nos disculpas...-me acerque a Alec tomandolo de la mano y jalandolo tras de mi para despues correr para alejarme de aquel lugar. No me detuve hasta llegar al castillo y entrar a nuestra habitación. No era mentira de que compartiamos habitación. Cerre la puerta detras de mi una vez que estuvimos dentro y avente a Alec a la cama, cayendo suavemente y con un rechinido.

Me subi encima de él y al ver su cara de confusión, acerque mis labios a los suyos, presionandolos suavemente.

-Para que lo sepas te amo-dije una vez que me separe pero antes de que dijera algo ataque sus labios de nuevo.

**§§§§**

**-Mami, mami-dijo una niña con apariencia de 6 años mientras saltaba en su cama con edredon rosa- ¿Qué paso despues?-sus cabellos castaños con destello rojizos y risado se movia freneticamente mientras su vestido de olanes rosa se ondeaba suavemente.**

**-Pues, el principe dejo de besarla para decirle que tambien la amaba-respondio de manera divertida al ver la insistencia de la pequeña, una joven de cabello castaño y mirada llena de amor.**

**-Issy, Nessie, ya llegue-se escucho una voz masculina fuera de la habitación de la niña.**

**-¡Papi!-grito la pequeña mientras se bajaba para salir corriendo a buscar a su padre.**

**La joven se levanto de su silla y salio caminando lentamente del lugar, bajo las escales y presencio la escena mas tierna, la niña en brazos de un adulto que no pasaba de los 30 años, mientras la abrazaba**

**Aun a su edad de 28 años, no podria evitar sentirse como una adolescente al ver llegar a su marido.**

**-Señora Isabella, es un honor verla-dijo su marido divertido por la expresión celosa que mostraba su mujee por la niña mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y depositar un dulce beso.**

**-El mismo honor señor Alec-le respondio la mujer.**

**-Diganme, ¿Qué hacian mis dos mujeres?**

**-Mamá me contaba una historia de amor de vampiros que tenian sus nombres-dijo la pequeña ilusionada.-¿Asi?-pregunto el chico mientras caminaba con su hija en brazos y su mujer a un lado y de dirigian a la sala.**

**FIN**

**Chan chan chan, lo se lo se, un pesimo final, pero no se me ocurria otra forma de terminarlo. Por lo que leen (en el final) son humanos, y tienen una pequeña niña que no especifique su nombre xD.**

**Este es el primer one-shot que hago y estoy un poco ansiosa u.u, no se como me quedo, ustedes ¿Qué opinan? soy buena o soy pesima en esto.**

**Bueno las dejo, espero recibir sus opiniones, se aceptan de todo, menos insultos -.-'**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
